


It's Destiny

by FPwoper



Series: Cheesy SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Blowjobs, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Good Cook Dean Winchester, It's not as bad as the tags make it look like, Mild Cock and Ball Torture, Multi, Restaurant Owner Benny Lafitte, Restaurant Owner Castiel, Restaurant Owner Dean Winchester, Slight pining, Top Benny Lafitte, Top Dean Winchester, Walking In On Someone, mild pain play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 15:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18501379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper
Summary: Dean and Benny secretly want Cas to join them, both in their sex life and in their personal relationship. But how will they get to their goal?SPN Kink Bingo square: Double Penetration





	It's Destiny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CR Noble (erudite12)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erudite12/gifts).



> This is a SPN Kink Bingo square fill for Double Penetration.  
> Everything is fighting me at the moment, I'm happy whenever I put down more than 20 words that are not academic in nature.
> 
> This is not beta'd, it's not proofread. There might be shifts in tenses. I'm sorry.  
> Someone (I'm so sorry that I don't remember who) challenged me to use cheese in a fic, and I decided to use cheese in each and every one of my fills for the bingo. It might be subtle or very present, but... here we go.
> 
> CR Noble gave me this prompt. I hope it lives up to your expectations, darling.

Dean had initially met Benny through a mutual acquaintance at some sort of cheese-and-wine-fancy kind of thing. They both weren’t happy with what they were doing in their corporate jobs, but neither of them had had enough of a drive to get off their asses and abandon the work they were actually getting regularly paid for. It was enough to start getting _involved_ though. They hit it off right away and they’d landed in bed together the night of that cheese-and-wine event.

Several months later, they were officially boyfriends and started to talk about what they wanted in life. Benny seemed to want to run a restaurant, and Dean liked working with his hands.

“But honestly,” Dean said, “I’d be happy working in a kitchen as well. Maybe we should look into something like that? Opening a restaurant together? We’d just need to find people who might know something about running a restaurant so that we’re not going in blind.”

“Good idea, cher,” Benny said, kissing Dean. “The next fancy dinner meeting, I’ll ask a few of the guys who’ve just come in. I vaguely remember one of them coming from a background that we’re looking for.”

That’s what they did, and Dean and Benny met Castiel-please-call-me-Cas only a few weeks later. Cas had run several restaurants for his family but wanted to do something else for a little while. He was open to a new start in the restaurant business, he’d said, since he hated the corporate job. And so their little partnership was born.

 

***

Six months later, Purgatory was ready to open. Dean and Benny had been working hard to finalise their menus, Castiel always present to help them out in any way they needed. Dean and Benny had grown a lot closer to Cas than they’d initially thought, even though they both knew that they were open to adding other people to their relationship. The one small issue was that Dean wasn’t quite sure whether _Cas_ was open to being added to their relationship, but Benny had been reassuring him that it was the case.

The night before the opening of their restaurant, Dean and Benny are relaxing on the couch in their apartment. Castiel said he’d be over at some point but didn’t include what time that’d be. Plus, he has a key, so it’s not like Dean and Benny need to let him into their apartment. Dean and Benny decided to just… play for a little while. The cuddle and kisses on the couch eventually turn into a full make-out session, and soon, they are panting all over each other. It doesn’t take long before wandering hands have managed to take off all their clothes. Benny is scraping his teeth over Dean’s neck and Dean can’t help but throw his head back and moan loudly. Their dicks are rubbing together and it’s not… refined. It’s just pure lust and them not wanting to move to get the lube.

“Damnit, cher,” Benny pants. “You’re so hot.”

Dean simply moans and offers his neck up to Benny again, but Benny moves on towards Dean’s nipples. He latches on to them, sucking and biting them until Dean is just a blubbering mess.

 “Can I join?” a voice sounds directly behind them, and Benny almost falls of the couch in surprise. Dean just manages to cover his dick with his hands, but looks rather frightened as well.

“Damnit, Cas,” Dean says, one of his hands moving to cover his mouth. “You sure know how to sneak in.”

“I didn’t sneak in,” Castiel says. His eyes are dark, and his hair looks as if he’s been pulling at the strands for a while. “I knocked on the door, rang the doorbell, and then decided to use the key. I didn’t know you were… naked.”

“You couldn’t have known,” Benny drawls. He’s clearly checking Cas out, and Dean doesn’t mind. He _likes_ Cas, and he would love for Cas to join in on their fun. “But you can join, for sure.” Benny kisses Dean on the lips softly while holding out a hand for Cas. “We’ve been talking about that for a while now.”

“Oh,” Castiel breathes, taking Benny’s hand. He’s quickly pulled in, and Dean doesn’t waste any time undressing Cas. In seconds Castiel is as naked as Benny and Dean, and the two men are looking at their newly added third with hunger in their eyes.

“Damn, we should have asked him earlier, Benny,” Dean finally manages, and Benny simply nods. Dean immediately gets to his knees in front of Castiel, pressing kisses to the man’s stomach. His cock is already filled out, and Dean is surprised at the girth of Cas’s dick. It doesn’t take him long to start a slow bobbing rhythm on Cas’s cock. Benny is quick to guide Castiel’s hands to Dean’s hair and eases Cas into kissing him. The way they fall into this partnership is like they were made for each other, and maybe they are.

Dean keens as Castiel starts fucking his mouth more and more roughly, but Benny pulls Cas out before he can come.

“I don’t think you can come yet, Castiel,” Benny says darkly. His fingers move slowly over Castiel’s nipples, and Dean’s hand sets to exploring Cas’s ass. A soft, surprised noise escapes him as he feels a buttplug under his fingers. He pulls it out and Dean’s eyes widen at the size.

“Damn, Cas. Were you wearing this?” Dean says, pulling Benny’s attention to the rather large buttplug.

“Yes,” Cas says, panting. “I… I was thinking about this. I knew you’d get bored if I was coming over later, and I was sort of… banking on the idea that you would be fooling around when I came in. So I prepared.”

“You want us to fuck you?” Benny asks, surprise clear in his voice.

“Yes,” Cas answers emphatically. “Please.”

“Who-” Dean can’t even finish his question before Cas pulls the both of them closer to him.

“Both of you. At the same time. I’m prepped, just throw on a condom, or don’t, whatever. Slap on some lube, and _fuck me_.”

“Demanding,” Benny says. He sounds like he’s proud and aroused and also partially strangled. It’s hot.

Dean quickly gets the lube from one of their many hidden spots and lubes up his cock. He lays down on the couch, and Cas immediately straddles him, grabbing his cock and lining him up before sinking down in one smooth movement.

“Fuck, tight,” Dean moans, throwing his head back. “Fuck, Benny…”

“You sure you can do without prep, Cas?” Benny asks. Dean hears him slick up his cock, but that’s all the warning he gets when Cas nods and leans forward to make sure Benny has access to his hole. Benny presses in forcefully, and Dean groans at the feeling of another cock in that tight hole. He sees Cas’s face draw tight in pain, but then it smooths out into pleasure again, and Benny starts up a rough and fast rhythm. It doesn’t take long before both Dean and Benny are on the edge –Cas really is trying his best to make them come– but when Dean wraps his hand around Castiel’s cock and pinches his balls, Castiel comes right there and then, apparently having been around the edge, too. The addition of Castiel rhythmically clenching around their cocks makes Dean and Benny come, too, and they sandwich Cas in a hug.

“That good?” Dean asks, feeling drowsy already. He does need to check in on Cas and Benny, though.

“Definitely,” Castiel says. He sounds like he’s on the verge of sleep, too, but doesn’t want to give in just yet. “Let’s do that again someday. Slightly rougher though.” Benny just hums in agreement.

They should move, but really, they’re not up to it. Castiel’s hole was already starting to leak Dean and Benny’s combined come, and it would be turning the couch into a gross puddle of stale, dried semen soon, but they were up for a new couch, anyway. If Cas was going to join them in their relationship as a partner rather than just the benefits, they’d need to upgrade anyway. If it really is destiny.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](https://fpwoper.tumblr.com) and [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/fpwoper).


End file.
